


Lost In Thoughts All Alone

by ChelseaReferenced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Song Lyrics, i don't like edelgard so, magical throne letting you see through time and space, please don't attack me edelstans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaReferenced/pseuds/ChelseaReferenced
Summary: When Byleth is left with some worrying signs from Edelgard, she worries about whether she is on the right path and finds herself in the Holy Tomb and tries to figure things out and sees into the future.There are spoilers from all 4 routes in this story so beware if you're only played one or you've played the two non black eagles routes.Also my first story on hereLyrics used are from Amalee's cover of Lost In Thoughts
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 29





	Lost In Thoughts All Alone

You are an ocean of waves  
Weaving a dream  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change  
Flowing like time  
To the path, yours to climb

Byleth sighed and walked towards Sothis’ throne. The throne was still empty. Empty since the goddess had gifted her with all her power and vanished in order to save her life. Almost curiously Byleth approached the throne and sat down.  
Then she saw. Sothis was the Beginning. The very first power of Sothis Byleth had mastered was the Divine Pulse. Time and Space where hers to control. And Edelgard was giving her a whole load of bad feelings. She needed to see what was to happen. And hey Rhea would probably be happy to see her exploring her gifts. So she closed her eyes and focused and then it all became clear to her.

Thou seek the light  
With an outstretched hand  
A divine blade lies before you  
So command the wake of dreams  
To restore the world, cut 'way the seams  
Join in our prayer, in our song  
Of birthrights and love  
Come the sun, illuminate the sky  
Pray that we may quell the dark  
Light take the throne  
Lost in thoughts, all alone

The First Vision scared her. The Timeline where she had chosen to teach the Blue Lions. And all she saw was blood. Blood and a lone figure sitting in the corner of the Goddess Tower. It was Dimitri but he looked exhausted. One eye missing and his once tidy hair long and messy. He was clinging to his spear and looked at her. “I should have known that one day your face would haunt me…” his voice had changed as well. Gone was that sweet and kind boy she had met. And not a single member of his class was in sight. Not even the ever loyal Dedue. She sighed and reached her hand out to Dimitri hoping that she could save him.  
The scene changed again. As it changed she saw a few different scenes. Rodrigue, Felix’s father, dying to protect Dimitri, Dimitri trying to understand things and then him taking back Faerghus and eventually having to kill Edelgard. The light finally clearing Dimitri’s vengeance and fears making him a good king to his people.

Thou seek the dark  
With an unsheathed blade  
Now a white ivory throne beckons  
So obtain the fate you sow  
On this path, be weary friend and foe  
Join in the tale, in the blight  
Of conquest and lies  
Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky  
Vow that we shall tear the light  
Dark seize the throne  
Lost in thoughts, all alone

As time changed Byleth now came face to face with Edelgard as the Adrestian Empire. Ruling in a way that only Edelgard could. But here she was fighting against Rhea, Seteth and Flayn as well as both the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leiceister Alliance. Killing Dimitri and Claude, Seteth and Flayn fleeing out of the once shared friendship with Byelth leaving Rhea as the last trace of old Fodlan that was left.  
Now Byleth could see that fight. Edelgard and herself fighting side by side and eventually killing Rhea. She watched herself collapse and Edelgard cradling her unconscious body until her hair changed back to the blue hair that she had had before Sothis saved them. She was herself again. Not a being created by Rhea’s desperate attempts to restore her mother.

May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue  
But surely a balance awaits  
So be it bliss or pain you gain  
Beyond the route-way's end  
You'll gain resilience and weakness  
The trials, the thorn in your side  
Becomes the greatest strength in you

Time spun backwards again and once again she was looking at Edelgard but there was no joyous reunion. Their swords clashed and it became clear to her this time she was not siding with her. It was Seteth’s reappearance that confirmed this. There was no hate or anger in his eyes, just relief and hope. The Church of Seiros rose up and fought against Edelgard, once again ending with her falling by her hand.  
But now once again she had to fight Rhea. Her 5 year confinement and the knowledge of what was occurring had taken a toll on her mind, causing her to transform into the Immaculate One. Seteth and Flayn by her side as they took down the once proud and strong Archbishop. Rhea ended up dying in her arms but there was no fear. She only saw Sothis. She was finally reunited with her mother.

Descend into the abyss thou see  
Where the hearts of many wander  
Quietly, they wish and weave  
Placing hope inside their one, pure dream  
After the storm stills its wake  
May all be blessed  
So the fate and fallen can find rest  
Your will, the water reflects  
So all will know  
Your hands brought the morrow

One final time the scene changed. As she walked up the tower she saw Claude. Not much about him had changed. But as his eyes met hers something did. He smiled. And unlike the other times she had seen him smile, the smile reached his eyes. A true smile. The Golden Deer where all there as was Flayn. Despite them all growing and changing they were all still the same happy students.  
Edelgard’s death breezed by this time. Now they were facing an intimidating man, tall and ancient holding a sword that looked like her own sword. The Sword of the Creator. As she went in for the killing blow an arrow hit the man and he fell. As the enemy had fallen Byleth turned and gave Claude one of the biggest smiles she had ever made. Peace was finally upon them.

You are an ocean of waves  
Weaving a dream  
Like thoughts become a river stream  
Yet may the tide ever change  
Flowing like time  
To the path, yours to climb  
You are an ocean of waves

Byleth gasped and fell off the throne, clutching her head. All the timelines burning into her head as she stumbled out of The Holy Tomb.  
“Professor!”  
“Oh hey Teach”  
She gasped and came face to face with Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude. Souls and hearts unscarred by the horrors of the future. She pulled all three of them close and held them. Almost in a desperate attempt to keep them safe. To keep them as the kind and intelligent house leaders. To keep them here in this moment. They didn’t really understand but they ended up hugging their teacher.

And for that moment they were all safe, maybe, just maybe they could stay like this forever.

If only time was kinder.


End file.
